In a high-capacity network switch, signals may be switched from one communication path to another. In order to achieve such switching, the signals are usually received at one of a plurality of inputs and converted to electrical signals. The electrical signals are then electronically switched to one or more of a plurality of outputs where they are used to generate further signals, which are each transmitted over a respective communication path.
An alternative approach involves optical switching, whereby electrical signals are received at one of a plurality of inputs and converted to optical signals. The optical signals are then optically switched to one or more of a plurality of outputs without optical-to-electrical conversion where they are used to generate further signals, which are each transmitted over a respective communication path. Such switching typically includes multiple discrete optical components, which can be expensive and bulky. Accordingly, there is a need for a high-capacity low-cost optical switch having a compact design.